Dead and Gone
by christian.bradley.902
Summary: A/U marvel X-MEN DON'T OWN ETHER. one lost the love of her life and the other lost her past. Jade is jade Wilson AKA DeadPool and Tori is Victoria Logan AKA Wolverine


**MARVEL AU TORI IS WOLVERINE JADE IS DEADPOOL (NOT LADY DEADPOOL) TO MY DEADPOOL HAS BOTH FUNNY MOMENTS AND SERIOUS MOMENTS.**

**DON'T OWEN**

**TORI POV**

* * *

It is around 10:38 PM when my cab gets to the X-Mansion. I look at it for another sec then stepped out of the cab i walked to front of the cab and paid the old man the amount I owe.

"You have a good night young lady" the old man named tom said as he takes the money.

"You to" I said as i walked to the back of the cab to grab me stuff. I grab my 2 suitcases and my new katana and shut the trunk then i watch the cab drive away. i look to the mansion again after staying in Japan for a year too training i was glad to be home.

I walk the long path to the Mansion doors and stopped right in front of the two large doors and took one last deep breath in walked in. Nothing has changed since i been gone nothing at all i came to a stop standing in the playroom to see 7 grown men asleep on a poker table i kept walking smiling at gambit, Angel, Colossus, Iceman, Cyclops, Kestrel, and the Juggernaut. **(yes the Juggernaut is a good guy in this)**

I walked in the next room which is the movie room in stopped once again. I find 2 girls this time one been my clone/daughter and a pink hair girl but what stopped me was the position they were in. My daughter was laying on one of the many couches in the room and in her arms protectively was the pink hair girl and what made my smile more was the pink hair girls lipstick was on my daughter lips. I just shake my head in walk to my room thinking my daughter has same thing to tell me and i think of what she will think when she finds out I'm gay too.

I walked to my room and stopped at the foot of my bed then i threw both of my suitcases on the bed after i slowly walked to the dresser and place my katana on the stand on top of the dresser. then i walked back to the bed to start unpacking but before i could start there was a knock on my door. I stopped and smiled i know who it is without opening the door.

"Come in Laura" i said as i turned to the door in none other than my daughter walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom when did you get back" she said while stretching.

"Not that long ago about 15 maybe 20 minutes" I said thinking about what i saw when i came in.

"So you seen the guys stupid poker game" she said looking down at the floor. From the way she is standing it looks like she is crossing her fingers.

"Yea i saw the poker game ...and I saw you and pinky"

"Wh-what are you talking about" she said nervously.

"Laura you don't have to lie to me i don't care if you love her and for the future if you want to deny something get rid of the evidence" I said liking my thumb and wipe away the pink lipstick on her lips.

"Why are you so cool with this? i mean i'm your clone i'm suppose to be like you and your not gay" she said with tears in her eyes. I know this was going to came up.

"First you were clone from me and some other Weapon X experiment and second how do you know i'm not gay" I said unzipping one of my suitcases in start looking for something.

"well you like Scott I see the way you look at him" as she said this i fond the two things I was looking for first an old photograph of me and the most beautiful woman ever in my opinion and second my dog tags in on the same chain two wedding rings. I turned to her.

"The way I look at Cyclops is in a rival/brother kind of way and i have never liked or love anybody 'in a romantic way' senses her" i handed the photograph and dog tags.

She looks at the photo and tags then handed them back.

"She beautiful who is she" she asked and i flipped the photo to show both my name and hers.

"The name fits her what happen if i may ask" she said

"You may ask and i guess i can tell you what happen to her, you are my daughter and you will find out sooner or later" I walk to the bed and set down on it and Laura did the same.

"We meet November 6 1989 from the start we clicked we were like yin and yang we did everything together we both know each other were a Mutant when we meet. So we decided to show each other's power when the time came. after 2 years together she asked me to marry her, ever thing was find but a month before the wedding she went to a martial art tournament i stayed behind to do last minute stuff for the wedding. 2 day after she left i got a call from the police the plane she left on blow up in the air, all was killed. The only way the cops find out about the people on the plane was the flit booking. i was in a depression for months after she died. one day i gave up everything and started traveling and i traveled for years until a meet the X-men and started anew. ... Well its late and you have school tomorrow. and before you say anything i'm fine and remember i'm happy for you and pinky" i said standing up.

"Ok i will see you tomorrow then oh and her name is Megan her X-MEN name is Pixie you should meet her one day this week" in with that she left the room.

I walked to the night stand by my bed and placed the photograph on it and put the dog tags around my neck i took both suitcases and placed them on the floor and crawled into bed.

That night I dreamed about my lost love.

* * *

The next week went by fast first i meet the new mutants and meet Megan she is a lovely girl and she is right for Laura in me and her get along great. second i started teaching history Tuesday. The next day i meet the new members of the X-men which was Megan and Laura, i was happy Laura finely got to by a X-men. the next day was just teaching and training, now its Friday afternoon and every one was outside playing, and laughing and just having fun.

but the fun and game came to an end when i herd screaming coming from the other side of the yard. i look to see what was going on all i saw was smoke and students fall to the ground.

"we are being attacked!" i looked to me right to see Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy.

"who's attacking?" i yelled running to him.

"i don't know Cyclops and storm is going over there now let's go and see as well shell we" he said look at both Cyclops and storm running into the smoke.

"you go ahead i need to get some thing first" i said running as fast as i could to my bed room and grabbed my katana.

I run back outside to see all of the yard so filled with smoke i ran into it find out how is attacking all students are knock out from tranquilizing darts and so is all of the X-men.

"so i have finely fond you Wolverine" i stopped in turned around to see the person who has done all this.

i was facing the woman wearing a red and black mask and her costume was also red and black she had to gun holsters on her hips and on her back was two katanas.

"you don't know me but i know you and i am here to kill you oh and the names Deadpool"


End file.
